fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
OIW1/Transcript
The introduction screen plays Aisukita: Now I'll tell you a story about hidden stars which will shine brighter than the Sun one day! Welcome to Our Idol Ways! The scene changes to a Training Room ???: ONE MORE TIME! ??: A-Alright! Sorry, Purumu... Purumu: Moo, If we keep like this I'll leave really worried about you... ??: I know that! That's why I'll do my best! -She repeated the coreography, improving consierably-So you don't forget about me! Purumu: How could I forget about Aisukita, the first Idol I managed? Aisukita: Aww, don't worry! I'll win this for you! Purumu: You make me proud! Now, let's choose your Look! Aisukita: Alright! The opening plays Purumu: For a Chill Idol like you, Aisukita, I suggest the Indigo Broadway Look, I know you love this year's collection! Aisukita: You know me so well! Purumu: Alright! Here we go! -She scanned her manager card on a machine which made the Indigo Broadway Look '''appear, she then gave it to Aisukita- Aisukita: Thanks! Then I gues we should head back to the dorm... Purumu: Yeah... '''They arrived to their dorm, there, there were 2 beds, one was completely empty and it had a lugagge on it, the other one had a frilly pink blanket on, it had fluffy pillows and multiple flower motifs. Purumu: It's time... Aisukita: -She started sobbing- Purumu... Purumu: -she hugged Aisukita- Thanks for letting me be your manager...I'll never forget it!-she took her lugagge and left the dorm- Aisukita: Purumu! Take good care! Good luck on France! Purumu left the Academy, ending an era of Aisukita's life, the next day... Teacher Daisuke: SO GO AWAY!!! Aisukita: EEEEH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? T.Daisuke: I discovered evrything Conuseruvo did for you! You don't belong to this class! Aisukita: B-But! T.Daisuke: Also, we stopped using the Broadway Looks 3 months ago! You should update your school Look! Aisukita: But... T.Daisuke: Now goodbye Aisukita: BUUUUT!!! *sigh* I'm nothing without Purumu... That same afternoon... Aisukita: Now what?...eh?-She divised an egg, which was opening, it was Hot Pink with red, it hatched, and a fairy came out from it...wait...a fairy!?- Fairy: Waah! Good morning! Oh, you must be Aisukita! Aisukita: Y-Yeah, it's me! Fairy: Great! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Amore Aisukita: Amore? Nice name! Amore: Thanks! Now...I heard you need a manager! Aaaand, I'm here to take that place! Aisukita: EH!? But you aren't even human! And to enter here... Amore: The Manager course only requires an Idol to produce! In this case you! Aisukita: Oh, fine then but...you're still a fairy... Amore: No problem at all! Because...if I use my powder...-she sprinkled a little over herself- Ta-da! Now...I'm Kokoro Ai! Your manager! Nice to meet you! Aisukita: N-Nice to meet you... Ai: Okay! Now, just stay here and I'll enter the Manager course! The next day Ai: GOOD MORNING AISUKITA! Aisukita: Amore, I mean, Ai...I mean, You!? Ai: Ciongratulations! You have a new manager and roomate! ME! Aisukita: OH MY Ai: Ehe~ Now, get ready for our first day on Starter Class!! Aisukita: Oh...right, I DON'T WANT TO!! Ai: C'mon! New friends, new you, new opportunities... Aisukita: But I don't want new things! Ai: You'll never know If you don't try it!!! Aisukita: *sigh* Okay... At Starter Class Ms. Mizu: Good Morning, Students, today we're receiving a new classmate! Please introduce yourself Aisukita: My name is...Pinkugao...Aisukita...nice to meet you... Ms. Mizu.: And of course, her manager! Ai: My name is Kokoro Ai! But you can call me the love of your lifes! Aisukita: Ugh... Ai: Let's have fun together! Ms. Mizu: Please take your seats, you're here in a good day! We're learning the Idol Ways basics! Aisukita: Huuuh? But I already know them! Ms. Mizu: Pinkugao-san, it's never enough learning, so I hope you pay attention Ai: Let's take notes! Ms Mizu: Let's begin with the basic Outfits for idols, the Looks! There are 3 types of Looks, Simple Looks, Looks and Great Looks! Ai: Oooh! Ms. Mizu: Simple Looks are usually school Looks, they aren't too elaborated and are always recommended for new Idols, they aren't linked to yearly thematics! Aisukita: Yearly what? Ms. Mizu: Yearly thematics! Every year, we choose a specific theme for designers to make some of their looks and great Looks! We also have thematic campaigns every season! Aisukita: P-Purumu never told me about this! Ai: I see, I see! - said while happily taking notes- Ms. Mizu: Now, all of you know what a Rollin' Rush is, right? Ai: It's the way an Idol shows her max potential! Ms. Mizu: Exactly! There are Rushes for every Type of Idol, if you wear a Great Look from your favorite Brand this year, you might get to perform a Jewel Rush! Aisukita: I might need to get a Brand... Ms. Mizu: Do you know where are looks stored? Whole class: In our Fashion Cards! Ms. Mizu: That's right! Each piece of your Looks is stored in this Cards! And these Cards are stored in their respective Cases! So I hope you have one! Aisukita: I don't have one... Ai: I'll get you one! The school bell ringed, meaning it was over for the morning, Ms. Mizu got close to Aisukita Ms. Mizu: Pinkugao-san? Aisukita: Yes? Ms. Mizu: Do you have your new School Look already? Aisukita: No...why? Ms. Mizu: I was waiting you could perform, so I can test your skills Aisukita: Huh, I have the Broadway Look Ms. Mizu: Please tell Kokoro-san to update it Aisukita: I see... Ai and Aisukita rapidly went to the Look-picking machines, Ai scanned her Manager Card and chose the Pink Ballet Look. Aisukita: Ai...this is an Amore Look Ai: So what? Aisukita: I'm supposed to be a Chill Idol Ai: I don't think so! Aisukita: Change it right now! Ai: Nope! Get on the stage with that! Aisukita: Cruel...Guess there's no option... Te Interlude plays showing Aisukita in her uniform and her School Look They went to the Audition Theater, where Ms. Mizu was waiting for Aisukita's performance, Aisukita gave a speech to herself in the backstage Aisukita: Pink Ballet Look...an Amore look, maybe...Ai was right, I never felt like myself with Chill traits...I know I said I didn't want something new but...at least today, let's try that out! The Look Change scene began with Aisukita kissing her Cards and throwing them in the air, the Cards organized themselves in the order: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes. The Cards formed a spiral around them and opened a portal with the appearance of a mirror, Aisukita entered the portal and found herself in a skating ring, she started skating as her Top, Skirt and shoes appeared, She jumped and posed in mid-air, after that, she entered te stage and began performing Hajimari Time! Aisukita: Okay...Here I go! If our dreams ever come true There'll be a sparkle in my heart A shining star in the night will take me to where my true wish is found Start Time! A heart-shaped pink ring appeared in Aisukita's back for a moment, however, it inmediately disappeared. From now on I decided to never leave my dream behind It will be stored forever in the deepest will of my heart I know the path I chose is difficult, obstacles are in the way They only get harder but I'm sure I'll never give up I know better than anyone I look hidden in the sky But I can't wait to finally reach my own miraculous future! If our dreams ever come true There'll be a sparkle in my heart A shining star in the night will take me to where my true wish is found I try even harder And it will take me to new heights Listen to me, everyone! I will conquer each one of your hearts Start Time! Aisukita: Rollin' Rush, activate! Aisukita starts skating backwards while her skates form a heart made out of light, she spins generating a lot of pink hearts around her, finally, Aisukita jumps in the air while the heart made of light becomes pink and starts floating along the other hearts, then she poses before saying the name of the Rush. Aisukita: Amore Roll! No, I'm not looking down Yes! My opportunity! Aisukita finished her Live, much to the surprise of Ms. Mizu Ms. Mizu: She...got a Star Ring? That's supposed to be a Great Look exclusive! Aisukita: Ms Mizu...how was it? Ms. Mizu: It was nice! You have a lot of talent, please keep working hard! Aisukita: I'll do! Ai: Yay! It was awesome! Aisukita: Thank you, Ai...you know what? Ai: What? Aisukita: I feel well lik this! From now on, I'm an Amore Idol! Ai: I knew it from the moment I saw you! Let's work together! Aisukita: Let's do it! This is my new beginning! The Ending plays Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Our Idol Ways Category:Transcripts